I Don't Think We're in Asgard Anymore
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: Loki and Thor show up in the living room of two Avengers fans. Chaos ensues. It always does. The two Asgardians must learn to deal with rabid fangirls and convince them to send them home. Complete crack, involving my friends.
1. Boredom

**A/N: I refuse to think of myself and my sister as Mary Sues, because as humans, we are both inherently flawed, and make mistakes, and we both understand that since Loki and Thor are fictional, they are unattainable. No wish fulfillment, except perhaps to meet the characters. (But doesn't everyone dream of that? That's why we all write this stuff, isn't it?) The point I'm trying to make is that it's not a Mary Sue fic. **

**OCs**

**Leah: Ghost Rider of the Aragon**

**Nicole: vamp of alium sativum**

NAMES HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO PROTECT THE IDENTITIES OF THOSE INVOLVED.

THE EVENTS RECOUNTED IN THIS TALE ARE FICTIONAL.

ANY SIMILARITY TO PERSONS LIVING OR DEAD IS ABSOLUTELY INTENTIONAL.

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEA, AND MY FRIEND'S NAMES.

ALL ELSE IS PROPERTY OF MARVEL.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon during Christmas break. I (Leah) was in my room, listening to my dad's old Rush albums, and my sister Nicole was in her room, practicing Für Elise on her electric keyboard. The playing abruptly stopped when my radio reached a crescendo. Nicole stormed into my room.

"Will you turn that down?" she asked irritably. I peeked over the edge of my loft bed. She was positively furious. Inwardly, I smiled.

"What?" I shouted over the thrashing guitar solo. I had heard her perfectly, but I liked to be somewhat irritating. As older sister, it was my job. I happen to be very good at it.

"Turn down the radio!" she repeated. I smiled and swung down from the loft.

"Am I disturbing you?" I asked. She tilted her head towards me, so that her eyes were peering over the rims of her glasses. (From now on I shall refer to this as THE LOOK.) I _hate_ it when she does that. It makes me feel small. It doesn't help that she's already four inches taller than me. I meekly stepped over to the radio, and turned it off.

"There, you happy?" She left without another word. I climbed back up into my loft and picked up my abandoned copy of Beowulf.

Not even 5 minutes later, Nicole was back in my room.

"Leah, I'm bored."

"Yeah, and you want me to do…what?"

"I dunno. You got any movies?"

"Well, yeah. You know what I've got. Pick one and leave me be." I stared over at my posters, my eyes resting on Loki. I don't know why I liked the bad guy so much, but I did. I have a thing for redeemable characters and underdogs. I don't know, I'm just weird, I guess. I personally hoped that Nicole would pick The Avengers. That might be enough to bring me down from my perch. I watched her standing in front of the shelf. Then, as I hoped, she picked up Avengers. I jumped down from the loft, and snatched the case from her hand, and sprinted into the living room. She flopped down on the couch while I put the DVD in.

I cheered when Loki showed up. Nicole stared at me like I was some sort of freak.

"Why are you cheering? He just turned Hawkeye and Dr. Selvig evil." I picked up the remote and paused the movie.

"Loki's just awesome. Deal with it." I was about to press play when I thought of a something. "Nicole, quick question. Who _do_ you like? I mean, I like Loki and Iron Man. Who're your favorite characters?" Nicole was silent. She rarely goes fan-girl over anything, at least not visibly. She finally spoke.

"Thor. I like Tony too, but Thor is probably my favorite."

"Okay. Just wondering." I hit the play button.

The movie was just about over, and Nicole and I had almost fallen asleep. Through half-lidded eyes, I watched as Thor and Loki grabbed the Tesseract and disappeared. A blinding flash of blue lit up the living room, nearly scaring me to death. There before me, stood Thor and (squeal!) Loki. I stared at them a moment, not necessarily believing this. Nicole woke up at this moment, and nearly shrieked.

"Where are we?" Thor demanded. "This is not Asgard! By Odin's beard, this is disappointing!"


	2. Debate

**A/N: New OC's mentioned this chapter-**

**Renee (my fellow-fangirl cousin): TFKpuppet**

**Isabella [Izzy] (my bff): RTVampireKilljoy**

**Enjoy. Review. Make my dayJ**

I managed to stop staring. Thor maintained his grip on Loki's shoulder. Loki stared at us, with cold contempt. If the muzzle were removed, I'm sure that he would've been grinning evilly.

"Uh, how did you get here?" I asked. Thor turned to see me and Nicole. He gave us a courtly bow.

"Fair maidens, I do not know, but it is imperative that I and my brother get to Asgard. Will you help us?" I was speechless. Nicole jumped up from the couch.

"Sure, we'll do what we can, but I'm not sure how…" She said. I shot her an evil glare. She wanted to get rid of them? How could she?

"But it's late, so we might have to wait until tomorrow. Until then…" Nicole cut me off. I stepped over to my sister, and pulled her into my room.

"If you could excuse us for a moment, gentlemen…"

"Of course, milady." Thor said. I slammed the door behind us.

"What are you doing, Leah?" Nicole asked. I spun around.

"What do you mean? We can't just get rid of them like that." I snapped my fingers to emphasize my point.

"Well, we can't keep them, that's for sure. What would Mom say?"

"Well, I hadn't thought of that. What time is it?"

"Three in the afternoon. Why?"

"We might be able to let them stay with Renee or Izzy."

"But they'll tear those two apart!"

"Who'll tear who apart?"

"Your friends will tear those guys apart. Or at least, they'll tear Loki apart."

"Yes, there is that, I suppose…"

"And we haven't gone to the grocery store in a long while."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts Leah."

"Nikki…" I whined, pulling out her least favorite nickname. She put her hands on her hips and gave me THE LOOK.

"Leah, we can't possibly keep them. And Loki's a criminal."

"He's just misunderstood. How would you feel if you found out you were adopted?"

"It would be horrible, but that is no excuse…"

"And on top of that, if you found out you were a completely different race than your adopted family?" I interrupted. Nicole paused at this argument.

"Okay, fine, I'd feel a little messed up too. But still…" I grinned as I interrupted her once more.

"That settles it." I slipped out the door before Nicole could stop me. "You're staying the night, guys."

One meal later, the fridge was empty. TV seemed to be the best option. Before we knew it, it was 9:30. As she usually does, Mom called before she came home from work.

"Girls, I'm going to be staying with a friend of mine tonight. The roads are too nasty, and I hear there have been several accidents." Winter storms are not to be trifled with.

"Okay. Stay safe."

"Yep, you too. Love you."

"Love you too, mom." I snapped the phone shut and breathed a sigh of relief. Well, at least I didn't have to explain why two particularly handsome guys were spending the night. Well, at least I had some ideas of what to do tomorrow. Renee and Izzy were both rabid Loki fan girls, and would be ecstatic to hear about this. Maybe ecstatic wasn't such a good thing…I shook my head and grinned evilly.

Nicole was right. Those two would tear Loki apart.

I reached for my phone anyway.

**A/N: The arguments that I have written down in this chapter are based off of a real conversation held between myself and vamp. She remains unconvinced. Oh well…**


	3. Can I Keep Him?

**A/N: You're probably wondering by now if there ever was a point to this. The answer: A resounding 'NO!' This is purely a way for me to live out my fantasy... Things could be worse. This has been fun so far, because I don't usually write myself or family members into my stories. **

**This is dedicated to and inspired by my lovely cousin, TFKpuppet. ^-^ **

"WHAT?!" The voice of my friend Izzy made the speakers on the phone crackle. I held it away from my ear, wincing.

"Thor and Loki are in our house. I don't know how they got here, but if you wanted to meet Loki, now's as good a time as any."

"I can't come today, I have a previous engagement. Sorry. Convince Nicole to allow them to stay until tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll do that. Bye." I hung up the phone. Nicole was staring at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"You're unbelievable…" she said under her breath. I grinned.

"Why, thank you!"

"That wasn't a compliment, you know." I shrugged as I dialed up Renee's number.

"I know perfectly well what you meant." I hit the green button once I'd found the number. Nicole threw her hands in the air and stalked out of the kitchen.

"Hello?" Renee answered.

"Hey, you got anything going on today?" I could hear the overly loud K-pop music in the background. She turned down her music.

"Not much, why?" I glanced around to make sure neither Thor nor Loki was within earshot.

"This is crazy, but last night after Nicole and I watched Avengers, Thor and Loki showed up in our living room." Unlike Izzy, Renee contains her excitement fairly well (though she has been known to have fangirl freak-outs on rare occasion.)

"No, really? That's awesome." The response wasn't exactly what I'd been hoping for, but it was the best I was going to get.

"You want to come meet them, before Nicole decides it's time for them to leave?" I heard her hit the power button on her radio.

"I'll be right over." In the background, I could hear her shouting to her brother "_Nate, could you give me a ride to Leah and Nicole's house?"_ I smiled. Nate was always fun, but this might be emotionally scarring for him. Thor stepped into the kitchen. I glanced up.

"What are you looking for?" He looked as though I'd caught him doing something wrong.

"Uh, I was actually looking for my brother." I set my phone down on the table and got up to join in his search.

"You mean you lost the god of mischief? How could you let him get away?"

"I didn't lose him, he eluded me."

"Same difference!" I said. Then I saw the gleam of gold going past the back door. "There he goes, there he goes! Get him!" Thor ran out the door and dragged him back. Loki scowled at his brother. Part of me seriously wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Thor, why not take the muzzle off for now? He can't do much harm here." I said. Loki gave me a look that was a mixture of confusion, gratitude, and wanting to prove me wrong. Thor shrugged and undid the clasp at the back. Loki smiled, glad to be free of the device.

"Much better." He said. I nearly melted. _Oh, his voice is so awesome…_ I suppressed the urge to squeal like a little schoolgirl.

"You owe her your gratitude." Thor pointed out. Loki turned to me.

"You can't really expect me to thank a mindless mortal like you?" I gave him an infuriating grin.

"I don't expect it, but it would be nice." I answered. He narrowed his eyes, trying to judge whether or not he should take me seriously. Thor nudged his shoulder.

"What do you tell her?" Loki stood up and bowed dramatically.

"You have my deepest thanks." The sarcasm was evident in his tone. I returned the bow, and with equal sarcasm, replied:

"You're welcome." I turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Did she just insult me?" I heard Loki ask. I smothered my laughter until I made it to my room. I heard tires crunching on the gravel. Nate and Renee were here. I flew down the stairs to answer the door. Renee came bounding the driveway, and flew through the door. Nate backed out of the driveway and left us fangirls to our own devices. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is he?" she asked breathlessly. I took her coat.

"Up in the kitchen. Take it easy, though. He just called me a mindless mortal, so I don't think he's very happy at the moment…"

"Oh, that was probably a compliment." I nodded, chuckling slightly.

"I have no doubt about it. I can't wait to see what he has to say about you." Renee set her purse on the piano bench. She walked into the kitchen. She introduced herself to Thor.

"Hi, I'm Renee. I'm Leah and Nicole's cousin." Thor grinned.

"Good to meet you, fair lady. I am Thor Odinson, and this unpleasant man at the table is my brother Loki." Loki glared at Thor.

"I'm not your brother!" he said with malicious glee. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim." Renee stared at him flatly.

"I know who you are." Loki looked confused.

"How could you possibly…"

"Dude, have you looked online lately? Tumblr and Deviantart are chock-full of pictures. I'm not even going to mention the fan-fiction websites. It'd be hard _not_ to know who you are." Loki seemed both horrified and pleased by this.

"So, are you by any chance involved with this fan fiction?" he asked. Renee shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not." Loki grinned.

"So, you are." He thoughtfully rested his chin on his fist. "So how much of this fan fiction is about me?" Renee thought about it a second.

"Well, I don't write much about you, just one or two stories that I have in progress." After that, Loki quickly lost interest. By this time, Nicole had joined us in the kitchen. She was laughing. Renee turned to me.

"Can I keep him?" she asked. Nicole gave her THE LOOK.

"No." she said.

"But it's Loki, and I love him…" Renee pouted. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever considered putting her in what you mortals call an asylum? She's absolutely stark raving mad!" he commented, smirking. Renee promptly burst into tears.

"Loki, apologize to Lady Renee immediately." Thor demanded.

"Why ever would I do that?" Loki asked coolly.

"You made her cry!"

"So? I've made a lot of people cry. Just one more won't make much difference."

"It hurt her feelings. If you won't apologize, at least give her a hug." Loki glowered like a spoiled child.

"Do I have to?" he asked. Thor scowled.

"I will hit you with Mjolnir if you don't." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He stood and awkwardly put one arm around Renee. She wrapped both arms around him. Tightly. Nicole and I both whipped out our phones to capture this momentous occasion.

Five hours later, we had convinced her to let him go. Loki immediately sat down as far away from her as he could. Thor grinned at his brother.

"Now, was that so bad?" Loki shook his head.

"Yes." He said flatly. Renee ran out of the room, crying again. Loki watched in stunned silence.

"What'd I say?"

The next day…

Loki sat down on the futon in Renee's basement ( her 'office' as she liked to call it.) Renee had her K-pop music blaring, and was working on something on her computer. Loki glanced around, looking for something to do. Finally the music got to him.

"How can you stand this crap?" Renee spun around, her hackles raised.

"It's not crap. It's actually really good." Loki rolled his eyes.

"You can't even understand what they're saying!" Renee crossed her arms over her chest. Loki smiled.

"You can if you watch the videos with subtitles. Which I have. Sucks to be you." Loki's smile disappeared.

"When are you going to take me back to Leah's house?" Renee raised an eyebrow.

"It's Nicole's house too, you know."

"Yes, but she doesn't like me. She likes Thor."

"Why don't you like it here? I like you just as much as Leah does. Possibly more."

"Her music's better." Renee pouted. Loki rushed to correct himself.

"No, no, no, no, I didn't mean it that way. Please don't cry again." Renee cracked up laughing.

"You've been Loki'd again!" She exclaimed, bursting out in a fit of obnoxious laughter.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he queried, trying to mask his curiosity.

"Tom Hiddleston started it."

"I don't care who this Hiddleston fellow is, but I fail to see what my name has to do with a simple prank like that." Renee face-palmed.

"You're the god of mischief, right?" Loki nodded. "So, pranks are mischief, right?" Another nod. "Okay, so whenever someone pulls a prank on someone else, they say "Loki'd". Don't tell me you've never heard of this before?"

"I see. That has got to be the strangest thing I've ever heard of." Renee gave him a look.

"Speaking of strange, dare I mention Sleipnir?" Loki scowled.

"I don't want to talk about it." he deadpanned. Renee grinned.

"Then keep your opinions to yourself. Enjoy the music."


	4. The Day Mischief Wept

**A/N: Okay, more OOC-ness on the way. Thank RTVampireKilljoy for that. She was hovering over my shoulder the whole time I was writing this, giving helpful suggestions and emotional support. And destruction. Oh, lord, what have we done?! Enjoy. Review. Make my day. Thanks!**

Loki was returned to our house the next day, by a very happy Renee. I watched her and Nate drive away, and I turned back to Loki.

"So, how was your stay at her house?" He regarded me with disdain, and slunk into the house. I shrugged and followed him in. We got upstairs, and he was horrified to see yet another one of my friends sitting on the couch, talking animatedly with Nicole and Thor.

"We're back." I announced. Loki gave me an evil glare. Izzy leaped to her feet and shyly walked up to him. She turned to me, eyes like saucers.

"It's actually him!" she squeaked. I nodded. She turned back to Loki. "Hi…" she said, trying to keep her voice level. I shook my head, mostly in pity.

"Have fun, you two. Loki, good luck. You get to spend the day with her." Izzy grinned.

"Excuse me for a second…" she said. She ran into my room. The door closed behind her. A couple seconds of silence elapsed, and the loudest fangirl shriek of all time blasted our eardrums. Loki paled slightly. Thor instinctively raised Mjolnir.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Don't worry. This is normal. She should calm down in a bit…I hope." Thor nodded. Loki, however, was not reassured. He stared at me like I'd announced the death penalty. More specifically, HIS death penalty.

"Can I go back to Renee's house?" he asked meekly. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"It's just one day, surely you can think of some way to appease her. You will survive this."

"Maybe…" Nicole muttered under her breath. Both me and Loki shot her an evil death glare. Izzy walked out of my room like nothing had happened.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked. Loki shot Thor a pleading glance. Thor shook his head.

"You go have fun. You'll be fine." Loki scowled and walked over to Izzy.

"Where to now?" he asked, resigning himself to his fate.

Later that evening, the sound of tires on the gravel drive announced their arrival. I heard the door open and slam shut. I glanced over the rail, and saw Loki leaning against the door frame, shuddering, and it certainly wasn't from the cold. I smiled to myself.

"So, how was your day with Izzy?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer. Loki dragged himself up the stairs. He was almost to the couch when we heard a car horn, and a thin cry of "BYE STITCH!" Loki tensed, as though ready to flee for his life. The lights faded out of the driveway, and Loki relaxed. He collapsed onto the couch, relieved.

"That bad, huh?" Nicole said dryly. Loki nodded.

"You have no idea. Please, don't make me go home with her again!" He was…OMG…was he actually crying? I wondered exactly what I might have done to him by sending him with Izzy. Great, now I feel bad.

"What happened?" I asked, truly concerned. Loki wouldn't answer. What was that term again?...Catatonic. That's what it was. I knew there was a reason I'd read New Moon. Thor had seated himself next to his brother, and was patting him on the back.

"It's all right brother. We won't send you away with her again." Loki shook his head.

"But she told me…She told me she'd come visit!" He was sobbing. I mentally facepalmed. I would have to have a talk with Izzy after this. "I can't go back there! NOT AGAIN!"

"Don't worry, we won't leave you alone with her." I promised. He peeked up from his arms.

"Thank you…" he whimpered. I inwardly smiled. If Izzy could do this to the god of mischief, there were some names and addresses I needed to give to her. Nicole came over with three mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here, you could probably use this. It should calm you down a bit." Loki accepted the mug gratefully. Nicole smiled as she handed the rest out to me and Thor. We all sat, waiting. Loki finally seemed to calm down enough to recount the events of the afternoon.

"So do you think you can tell us now?" Loki nodded, taking one more sip.

"Well, obviously, we went to her house."

"Anything else you care to share?"

"The car ride was one thing I shall never forget." I was confused.

"But she's a good driver." I said. Loki nodded.

"Yes, yes she is, but her music-demons above and below! It was terrible!" Even more confusion on my part.

"Okay, I'm not even gonna ask…"

"Thank you. Then, when we got to her house, she made me watch movies with her." Uh-oh. Dangerous territory.

"What movie?"

"Lilo and Stitch. Then some movie about sparkly Midgardians who drink blood, or really tan ones who turn into wolves. It made me miss Fenris."

"Oooo-kay…Anything else?"

"I played video games. Halo 4 is quite fun. The holograms, they do this strange victory dance over your corpse. She called it t-bagging, but I fail to see what it has to do with tea." He offered, grinning slightly. I shook my head. _Oh, Loki, if only you knew! _

"So, was it just the music in the car that made you freak out?"

"Yes, I suppose so. She kept making these weird faces at me."

"She does that to everybody. Don't worry." Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, why did she call you Stitch?" Loki rolled his eyes.

"Since the little alien is blue, and I turn blue, she automatically assumes that we have SOOO much in common. Complete nonsense." I sat back with my arms crossed, and gave him my best impersonation of Nicole's death glare. He thought about it for a moment, and his face fell. "She was right…" he whispered, looking like he might start crying again. "Ohana…" he choked out. Thor looked confused.

"What did you just say?" Loki shook his head.

"I can't say it!" he said, trying to keep it together. I took over.

"It's from Lilo and Stitch. 'Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten'." I quoted. Loki got up and ran from the room crying. Nicole and I glanced at each other.

"Uh, Leah, It might be better if we don't lend him out to any more of your friends…" she said. I nodded.

"Agreed."

"OHANA-A-A-A!"


	5. The Un-Fangirl Fangirl

**A/N: This one is for my sister, vamp. It'll be from her POV. This should be interesting, trying to think like my sister. She read it over my shoulder while I was writing the rant at the end, so that part is accurate at the very least. I'm only writing one more chapter after this (unless I get a really good idea.) Enjoy. Review. Make my day. A shout out to all who already have! You know who you are, and you're all awesome.**

*Nicole's POV*

I woke up fairly early the day after what I shall hereafter call the "Izzy Debacle". I walked out into the living room to go eat my breakfast, and get ready for Thor and Loki to wake up. Leah, of course, was still in bed, and probably wouldn't be up for another hour or so.

"Excuse me, Nicole? Could I have some breakfast too, if it's not too much trouble?" Loki asked. I spun around. I hadn't heard him come up the stairs from the basement bedroom.

"Good grief, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked. He looked almost penitent. Good. He was catching on.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I nodded, and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Here." I said, holding the box out to him. He took it and stared at it for a moment. He shrugged and poured himself some too. We sat down at the table, and ate in silence. Finally, he spoke up.

"There's something I don't get." I glanced up from my bowl.

"What? Is there something about eating cereal that's too complicated for you?" Loki smiled.

"No it's not that. It's about you. You are the only person who hasn't attempted to kidnap or torment me." I thought about it for a second.

"Well, maybe it's because I like Thor better than you." Loki's face fell.

"How many times I've heard that one before…About par for the course…" he muttered stormily. I backpedaled.

"He's one of the coolest good guys."

"All right, that's a given. So, why haven't you tried to kidnap or torture him?"

"Well, for one thing, he's already taken."

"Ah yes, the mortal woman."

"Jane. Yes. I'd really hate to mess that up. They make a really cute couple, you have to admit…" Loki shrugged, digging into his cereal.

"I suppose there is that. So, why doesn't Leah attempt to torture me?"

"She knows about Sigyn, and so do I. That dynamic the two of you have is quite lovely. Her fidelity, and your chaos, it's very sweet. She'd hate to ruin it." Loki set his spoon down, a little nostalgic, thinking of his friend.

"How did you know about Sigyn?" he asked quietly. I shrugged.

"We read. It's really not that complicated. We can be realistic and be a fangirl all at the same time." Loki laughed.

"Finally, a sensible person! Now if only you could get Izzy to see it that way…" I laughed.

"Right. I've already tried that. As you saw yesterday, it didn't work so well."

"I suppose you're onto something there…" I nodded.

"Yeah. But I promise you, we're not sending you back to her…"

"Thank you!"

"…Unless you give me a reason." The horrified stare was almost too funny. "I'm kidding, Loki." He glared at me, but I could see the smile lurking beneath.

"Very funny, Nicole." He stood up and put his bowl in the sink. "So, on your list of favorite villains, where would I fall?" I smiled.

"You're pretty close to the top. I mean, villains don't have much to work with. You all play with the same basic formula:

Emotional scarring + Sibling rivalry + paternal disapproval = Plan to rule the world.

And look where it gets you…But still, you bring something to it, and it doesn't seem as cliché. And you've got that whole redeemability thing working for you." He seemed satisfied with that response.

"So…now what?" He sat down on the couch. I put the dishes in the dishwasher, trying to think of what to do.

"We find a way to send you home. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I've got a few ideas." He glanced up, interested.

"So, do you care to share?"

"We'll need you to use magic, and I want to know if I can trust you not to do something stupid."

"Me? Do something stupid? I beg your pardon!" I gave him THE LOOK. Apparently, it works on demigods as well as irritating older sisters.

"Yes, you do stupid stuff! At the end of the movie, you're the idiot who took a running leap towards the broken edge of the bridge…what's it called again?"

"The Bifrost…"

"YES! The Bifrost! Your brother and father caught you, but then you threw that chance away, and you let go! WHY? Show a little gratitude! They wanted to save your life, but noooo, you had to go and pull a Gandalf and fall into the abyss." Loki looked a little taken aback by my verbosity. I was not finished yet. And he knew it.

"Yeah, life sucks sometimes, and you don't always get the recognition you're looking for, but you put on your big boy pants and deal with it! You have a brother who loves you, your father took you from a terrible situation and raised you as his own, and your mother loves you just as much as she loves Thor. What more do you want? Don't even get me started on the fangirls…"

"I've met them." I narrowed my eyes.

"Did you seriously just reference the movie?"

"Yes. Shamelessly." He replied smugly.

"Nicely done, but I'm still not finished with you." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh joy…"

"Hey, only I'm allowed to be sarcastic in this establishment. Watch it or I'm sending you back to Izzy."

"Yes milady."

"I'm still sensing sarcasm."

"No, I was being sincere." He said grinning.

"You are incapable of sincerity." I said, giving a crappy imitation of Thor's accent. He gave me a freaked out look.

"You actually watched the deleted scenes?"

"Yes. What can I say?"

"What kind of freak are you?"

"One of a kind. And at least I don't turn into a Smurf whenever I come in contact with something cold."

"Actually, I only resume my Jotun form when I touch the Casket of Ancient Winters, or when I feel like it."

"Whatever. I'm mocking you. You're the god of mischief, you should be used to this sort of thing."

"Actually, no. I'm not."

"Pfff. Get used to it."

"But I don't want to!" he whined. I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, it doesn't work for the kids I babysit; it won't work when you try it. You'll just have to get used to it. Now where was I?" Loki smiled.

"Something about me feeling unloved." I nodded.

"Ah yes, thank you." I took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is, if you could just get over yourself, and accept your place as a younger sibling, things would be so much easier."

"But it's so much more fun this way…"

"Fun? You call getting everything all messed up 'fun'? Toying with people's minds and breaking the hearts of millions of fangirls is fun to you?"

"Well, yes…"

"You're an idiot."

"That burns."

"It should." I watched him get up and walk down the stairs to the spare bedroom. Thor came up a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Lady Nicole, what did you do to my brother?" I got an uneasy feeling in my gut.

"Why? What happened?"

"He apologized to me for everything." I bit my lip.

"Really?"

"Yes, then he gave me a hug and went to sulk in the corner."

"Wow. I didn't know that I could do that…"

"Well, you can. I may bring him back here, if he has a relapse into his evil tendencies."

"Ummm, that was a one time deal. Just threaten to bring him back here, and I think it will be enough." Thor nodded, searching the kitchen cabinets for the poptarts he'd seen me put away yesterday. I turned around when I heard Leah get up. She glanced around.

"What'd I miss?" I shrugged.

"Nothing."


End file.
